The SHIELD Academy for Gifted Students
by PhoenixLoganSummers
Summary: A new term begins at the academy for gifted students, and as Director Fury introduces the new students to each other and teach them about their new school, little does he know the trouble they will cause...(Teenager Avengers. Many pairings from all avengers films.)
1. A New Term

The S.H.I.E.L.D Academy for gifted students

Headmaster: Nick Fury

New Student intake:

Anthony Stark

Bruce Banner

Steven Rogers

Clint Barton

Natasha Romanoff

Thor Odinson

Loki Laufeyson

Virginia Potts

Elizabeth Ross

Margaret Carter

Jane Foster

Darcy Lewis

Director Fury looked through the new student and nodded his head slowly. He turned to his deputy, Phil Coulson, and asked

"What do you think of the new intake?" Coulson shrugged his shoulders,

"Well the Stark boy and Banner are geniuses, but according to his last school he is arrogant and snarky with a complete disregard for authority. Barton has an exceptional eye and Romanoff and Thor have a large array of fighting techniques. The others are all of above average intelligence and can be trained technique wise, but we believe all of them have potential."

"Well thank you Coulson. I hope this lot can be developed better than the other last ones." The two men looked at each other as they saw cars beginning to roll into the gates and parents start to unpack trunks.

"Here we go again. I'll be down in a minute Coulson, go on." Fury closed the door behind Coulson and looked at of the window again. He watched the teenagers climb out of their parent's cars, 16 years old, already so full of anger and sarcasm. We'll have to change that, Fury thought to himself.


	2. The Final Goodbyes

"Tony!" Howard shouted angrily at his son, "Are you going to get out of the car at any point today?" Tony sighed, pulled his headphones out and jumped out of the car. "Now help me with your trunk." Howard shouted at Tony. Tony looked around for his mother, but she had already gone to start socialising with the other mothers. Howard pulled Tony aside and spoke sternly to him.

"Anthony. This is your final chance. You've been expelled from your last 5 schools for various acts of mischief." Tony opened his mouth to protest but Howard cut him off. "I know that you claim that it wasn't you, but who else was it?" Tony's silence spoke volumes. "Just try to make the best of this, for your mother's sake at least." Tony nodded, shook his father's hand, picked up his trunk and walked off.

"Bruce, honey, come here." Mrs Banner moved towards her son with a handkerchief in her hand. "You've got something on your face." She protested.

"Mum! I'm 16 years old; I don't need you wiping my nose for me." He sighed and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, but I'll call and write so don't worry." Bruce hugged his mother and went to collect his trunk from his father.

"Bye Dad. I hope you won't be too lonely without me. And take care of mum." Bruce smiled at his father and hugged him goodbye.

"Have a good time son." Mr Banner called after Bruce as he picked up his trunk and walked towards the entrance.

"Dad? Dad have you got my bow?" Clint Barton jumped out of his parent's car searching for his prized possession.

"It's in the top of your trunk honey." His mother shouted at him, also climbing out of the car. She hugged her son tight and kissed his forehead.

"We are so proud of you honey." She smiled at him.

"Mum! Don't embarrass me." Clint ducked out of his mother's clutch and ran over to his father, who was getting his trunk out.

"You excited boy?" His father asked

"Of course I am." Clint answered, clearly excited.

"Now don't be getting into any trouble now." His father growled playfully. "At least not over anyone who's not worth it." He winked at his son before handing him case.

Clint caught sight of his friend Natasha somewhere in the crowd and he ran over to her, squashing several people's toes with his trunk as he went.

"Tasha? Hey, Tasha." She saw him and turned around to hug him.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Natasha told her best friend.

"Where are your parents?" Clint asked, already knowing the answer.

"They couldn't come. I got a taxi." Natasha looked down, but Clint took her hand.

"Let's go in together."

"Steven? Steven? Steve where are you?" His mother opened the car door and dragged out his military trunk. It was larger than most peoples as he was used to keeping several sets of military uniform in it, but as he looked at the large school in front of him, he felt slightly scared. He'd only ever been to small military schools, and he was only here because of his distinguished record. But he might as well make the most of it.

"Steven, come and help me with this." His mother handed him his case. His father was unable to attend due to him being on the front line in Afghanistan. Steve wished he could have been there, but he knew that his father's duty was more important.

"Steve? You know we are both very proud of you. I love you honey, have a good term." His mother kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the entrance.

"Thor! Loki!" A voice boomed through the crowd and a large man with a golden eye patch came bowling through the crowd, knocking people over. A slender woman with chestnut brown hair was rushing behind him. Finally the man found what he was looking for, his two sons. "Thor, Loki! I've spent ages looking for you." Odin boomed.

"We've only been here for 10 minutes dear." Frigg said, trying to calm her husband.

"Fine" he bristled, "but come and get your trunks, I'm not carrying them for you." The two boys rushed after their father to collect their suitcases, and they gave their mother a kiss on the cheek, shook their father's hand and disappeared into the crowd again.

"Jane! Darcy! Where are you?" Jane's mum turned to talk to Darcy's mum "I really don't know where those have gone." Darcy's mum giggled and pointed towards the entrance.

"I think we've found our answer." Jane and Darcy were leaning against the entrance, talking to two boys who were hiding behind trunks. Both were tall but one was muscular and the other skinny and wiry.

"Girls!" Jane's mum shouted towards them "You need to get your trunks." The two girls waved goodbye to their new male friends and rushed over two their mothers. They kissed them goodbye and handed them their trunks, watching them walking back to their male friends.

"God their too young!" Darcy's mother said clutching her friend.

"I know!" Jane's mother said, almost in tears "but we'll have to let them go."

"Virginia. Ginny. Pepper." A woman shouted to her daughter.

"Yes mum." A ginger head poked out of the boot.

"We named you Virginia for a reason, We didn't expect you to change it." Pepper shook her head.

"Well I won't answer to anything else, just so you know." Pepper dragged her trunk out of the boot and it fell onto the ground.

"Be careful with that honey." Her father shouted, jumping out of the car.

"Okay dad." The girl sighed. "I love you guys so much" she told both of her parents and hugged them both. As she dragged her trunk towards the entrance a dark haired boy caught her eye. She smiled at him and continued on her way.

A clipped British accent broke through the dwindling crowd as people began to leave their children.

"Peggy, sweetheart, your dad called. He said he's sorry but he won't be able to make it. But you need to come and get your trunk because they are all going in now." Peggy looked at her mother sadly and collected her suitcase.

"Of course mum, I love you and I'll see you in the holidays." Peggy kissed her mother and walked towards the almost deserted entrance. She saw another girl come rushing towards the entrance as well.

"Bye dad" the girl cried, waving at a man that looked an awful lot like her. The girl nearly ran into Peggy as she apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry." The girl cried "My name is Elizabeth Ross but everyone calls me Beth." Peggy extended her hand,

"Nice to meet you Beth, I'm Peggy."


	3. Room Changes

Director Fury walked into the main hall, watching the new students pick up timetables and wander round, trying to introduce themselves to a many people as possible. Tony Stark already had a rather large group of followers, and a few groups of people were already banding together. Fury walked to the centre of the hall and cleared his throat. Everyone quietened down and stared at their new headmaster.

"First of all I'd like to welcome you to the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy for gifted students. If your standing here right now then you have already exceeded every expectation ordinary people could have of you. So I would like to congratulate you. And then I would like to wish you good luck, because you will have to worker harder than ever before, but you will leave here with the best opportunities that we have to offer. Now I think you would all like to know your room arrangements. So here we go." Fury pulled out a roll of paper and started to read off a list of names.

"Ladies first:

Room 56: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.

Room 57: Elizabeth Ross and Margaret Carter.

Room 58: Virginia Potts and Natasha Romanoff."

The girls were led out of the hall towards their dormitories, all chattering excitedly.

"Now the boys:

Room 86: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson.

Room 87: Clint Barton and Steven Rogers.

Room 88: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark."

There came a groan from the corner of the room and Fury turned around.

"Mr Stark." Fury said "What seems to be the problem with you?" Tony sauntered over to him,

"Well you see, sir, I was under the impression that I wouldn't have to share a room. And judging by the amount of pupils on roll and the size of this school, it is not necessary for me to share a room. Fury laughed,

"You may not need to share a room, but you're going to. " Tony wrinkled his nose

"But why?" Fury leaned closer to him

"Character building" he hissed "And it's kinda disrespectful to your room mate."

"I don't really mind" said a small voice from the corner.

"That's not the point" said Fury. "And Mr Stark." Tony turned to stare at him, "That's a Friday detention with me." Fury smirked at Stark whose lip curled in anger. He grabbed the handle of his trunk and followed the prefect out.

Fury glared at Tony's retreating form. That boy might end up being more trouble than he's worth.


	4. Bruce and Tony

**Bruce and Tony's Room**

A teacher had shown the two young scientists to their joint room and Tony had remained silent for the entire time. Bruce had made small talk with the accompanying teacher and had learnt that there were several science labs with the most advanced equipment. Tony seemed uninterested in this.

When the boys arrived and the teacher had left, Bruce tried to make conversation with his new roommate.

"So you're Tony Stark huh? I really enjoyed reading your father's work about what he did in the war and…."

"Yeah I hear enough about that at home so please just shut up!" Tony said firmly from across the room. Bruce swallowed and just nodded.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Bruce asked when he noticed that Tony was just lying on his bed doing nothing.

"What's the point of unpacking when I'm just gonna leave soon anyway."

"Bruce frowned "Why are you leaving? You've only just arrived."

"You think I'm gonna stick around long? That Fury guy hates me already, and trust me, I'm not gonna make his life easy either." Tony sat up on his bed to look at his roommate. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but I really can't be asked to do anything and I don't really share. Sorry."

Bruce looked away as Tony collapsed back onto the bed. He really wanted to like this boy, he wanted a friend, but this boy was making it so difficult. Bruce wasn't usually an angry person, he was really quite calm, but sometimes he just snapped.

"You know that if you actually tried at making friends then you might have some. And if you had some friends that you might want to stay somewhere for longer than five minutes. And maybe you should stop being so snarky and horrible to people who are only trying to help you!" Bruce grabbed his toiletries and stormed into the bathroom.

When he came out again Tony had gone, but he suitcase was still there, although it still wasn't unpacked. Bruce sighed and started getting ready for bed as it was late, but it was nearly 10PM before Tony returned. He was holding a cardboard box when he entered the room and Bruce looked up from his Quantum Physics textbook.

"Hey" Tony said, dropping the box onto his bed "I know that we didn't exactly get off on the right foot earlier, and I've been thinking about what you said. I don't think that I can get to like Fury, but I don't see any reason why we can't be friends." Tony shrugged his shoulders and become slightly defensive when Bruce didn't speak "You know if you want to that is."

Bruce smiled and nodded "I'd like that." His first friend, maybe this place won't be so bad. "So what's in the box then?" Bruce said, gesturing towards the cardboard box. Tony grinned evilly.

"Well let's just say that we are never going to be hungry at this place" Bruce's grin grew as Tony emptied the box's contents onto the floor. It mostly consisted of bags of crisps, boxes of chocolates and large packets of sweets.

After the two boys had stuffed their faces with as many packets of crisps as possible, they drifted off to sleep both feeling as if this school was the best chance they were ever going to get.


End file.
